


Cat named Curiosity

by blue_idiot



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Consent, Fluff, I wrote this in like an hour, Kissing, L has low-self esteem, M/M, Overthinking, but like its not obvious he just does, for kisses, is it overthinking??, its 2am, remember kids it’s important, so uh, the author has no experience with kissing and it shows, this is strangely fluffly for death note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_idiot/pseuds/blue_idiot
Summary: “Can I kiss you?”What?Out of all the things L thought Yagami Light would say, it certainly wasn’t that.Light asks for kiss, after some thinking L consents.
Relationships: L & Watari | Quillsh Wammy, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	Cat named Curiosity

It was exactly 1:58am as shown on the bottom right of L’s computer when Yagami Light sat up. L watched from the corner of his eye, Light well aware of it too, as Light dog eared his page and set the book on the floor of the bed, yawning as he did so. Straightening up he put his hands high above his head and stretched. Dark eyes traced every inch of his body quickly before shooting up back to the others eyes which were staring at him. 

Showing no trace of surprise to being looked at, even if L was, he stared back. This was unusual. Light read a book when it was nearing night time, and he always went right to sleep after reading. Yesterday he opened up the book he was currently reading for the first time, read for an hour, dog eared a page then put it on the floor for it to be read later tomorrow night, then promptly lay on his side facing away from the detective, lay there for approximately ten to twenty minutes awake then faded to sleep. Aside from the minor deviations from this routine, it stayed exactly the same. So why did it change now. 

L slowly brought his thumb to his lip.

“Ryuuzaki.” He quickly dropped his hand away from his face and stared intently.

Taking that as an acknowledgment, Light continued, “Can I kiss you?” 

What? 

Out of all the things L thought Yagami Light would say, it certainly wasn’t that. He stared dumbfounded. Was this a way to throw him off guard? What was Light planning? Was he planning to get close to him? Kissing does mean a longing to get closer to someone, whether a sexual or a romantic way. So why? Why would Light want to get closer to him? Is this, is he planning to get closer to me so I don’t suspect him? Fat chance that will happen. If he’s Kira he’s sure to throw a fit if I deny him. If he’s not then…

“No.” 

Light’s face twitched and L starred in silent astonishment as his lips twitched downward and his eyebrows furrowed slightly. Taking a deep breath Light nodded. L waited in bated breath for what Kira would do. 

“Okay,” Light said. He turned back around, but his posture seemed hunched, and as if he was deliberately making sure L didn’t see him. 

L looked back at his computer, staring at english words and thumb between his teeth. 

This was - this was unexpected. Out of all the scenarios L thinks Light would try to get him to slip up he thinks about daily, this is one he never thought about. What would’ve happened if he said yes? No, in the first place  _ why _ did Light ask for consent? For a kiss of all things. If Light were to gain anything he would’ve kissed him out of nowhere, that would’ve gotten more of a reaction out of him. 

Something was telling him this wasn’t something Light-as-Kira would gain from. This is something Yagami-Light-not-acting-as-Kira would gain from. And whether that gain was simply because he genuinely liked L (something he couldn’t wrap his head around) or for some other reason L can't figure out at this very second was to be determined. 

L stared at the computer screen more, eyes burning. He shouldn’t. Definitely shouldn’t. But, curiosity killed the cat. 

“Light.” 

A grunt from the pretending to be sleeping boy. 

“I changed my mind, you can kiss me.” 

Light shot up with so much energy and excitement L felt a bit nervous. Hands found its way into his hair and holding his face. The detective leaned back a bit, feeling out of place. He’s never kissed anyone before. Light closed the distance a bit eagerly but still slow enough that if L wanted to back out he could. They paused when they could feel their breaths on eachothers lips.

L’s heart beat rapidly in his chest and he could feel his legs trembling softly. Was this actually happening? Is this how everyone feels when going to kiss someone? He’s not sure he likes it. And - oh they’re getting closer.

Lips pressed softly to his. 

Oh, are they kissing? Light’s lips are soft. He’s not completely sure about his though, especially when he sometimes picks at the skin. It doesn’t seem Light minds if the way he’s pushing his face closer to his. Should he be thinking so much while this happens? 

Light pulled away. Ah, so he didn’t like it. Its to be expected L’s not going to lie and say that he knows how to kiss. 

“Close your eyes, please. It’s weird to be staring while kissing,” Light whispered, eyes fluttering and wow they’re brown. 

“Oh.” Huffing at his simple answer, Light leaned forward again. Taking his advice L closed his eyes. 

Humming as they kissed again L decided to move his hands from where they were clutching his knees and into Lights hair, copying what he’s seen people do in movies when they kissed. 

This isn’t so bad. 

Light’s tongue pressed against his lips. Opening his eyes L leaned back in surprise, lips twisted and nose scrunching (adorably if Light has any say). 

A breathy laugh came out of the brunette and he leaned forward again to kiss. L closed his eyes again. 

Yeah this wasn’t so bad. He probably shouldn’t be kissing his primary suspect at 2am however. Watari is going to have a conversation with him tomorrow. 

Oh well. Curiosity killed the cat. 

Light massaged his scalp and pressed closer to him.

But satisfaction brought it back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and treasured. 
> 
> I’m actually really happy with how I wrote L! I mean for it to be 2am and to get the characterization of a genius is pretty awesome. Who knows maybe I’ll read this back tomorrow morning and cringe in disgust and banish this story to the darkest abyss to never be remembered again. 
> 
> In any case, if I do read this back and on the off chance I really am confident about how I wrote L...how? How is Light harder to write than L? That makes no sense.
> 
> Again! Hope you enjoyed this strangely fluffy fic from this absolutely not fluffy media.


End file.
